My Hero
by TheMtnDewJunkie
Summary: Superman may be everyone's hero, but his hero is one wonderful woman. {SuperPrincess}


_**Too alarming now to talk it out**_  
_**Take your pictures down and shake it out**_  
_**Truth or consequence, say it aloud**_  
_**Use that evidence, race it around**_

* * *

Diana always was there for her friends of the Justice League, being a consulting heart for break-ups, an idea for valentine's day. But in her years with the league, she hadn't seen Clark Kent this upset. He looked broken to her, split in half with a thief walking off with the other half.

Everyone, earlier that evening, was wishing Clark good luck. He was taking Miss Lois Lane out for dinner and asking her to marry him. Diana was excited for her friend, she had always looked forward to seeing Lois, they had grown quite accustomed to each other and frankly she liked the fact of the two getting married.

She laid back against the wall of the Watchtower watching Clark, he had tears running down his face holding the ring in his hand. Lois said no, she really said no, he put her his hand on his face, sighing as he sat back. This wasn't how he had planned his night tonight. This brought back memories of Steve, when their relationship ended, how he was there for her.

_All Clark saw when he arrived on the Watchtower that night was a crying Diana, she was wrapped in a Superman fleece Clark got her as gag gift sobbing as she sat in a recreational area. Batman installed it so the team had somewhere to get away. Right now she was putting it into full use._

_"Diana..." He sighed pulling her out of her vegtable state of not wanting to talk to anyone and sitting next to her. Clark wrapped an arm around Diana pulling her close to him. "Steve doesn't deserve you..." He whispered as she cried into his chest._

_The night was long, all the two did was devour Flash's sweets and watching movies. Diana was grateful for that, Clark was a magnificent friend to her and always made her feel better._

* * *

**_There goes my hero_**  
**_Watch him as he goes_**  
**_There goes my hero_**  
**_He's ordinary_**

* * *

It took Clark a couple months to get over Lois, three to be exact. He had been taking Diana out to lunch often, to the movies, shopping. Diana was there for Clark as much as she could be.  
She strolled down the Metropolis streets towards the Daily Planet, a tan overcoat with the collar. Her hair was done in an updo, with her glasses much similar to Clark's. As she inched closer to the Daily Planet she felt a rush of wind blow her coat. She watched as Superman flew overhead.  
Diana smiled to herself, seeing that he was smiling again. She lifted a hand and waved a bit as Clark waved back winking at her.

"There goes my Hero..." She whispered to herself walking down to a cafe, some herbal tea was needed quite badly.

* * *

_**Don't the best of them bleed it out**_  
_**While the rest of them peter out**_  
_**Truth or consequence, say it aloud**_  
_**Use that evidence, race it around**_

* * *

As Clark and her went to lunch again, their arms were looped, he was a gentleman. Diana made that assumption the day after they met all those years ago, Clark didn't make any stupid pick-up lines towards her. Diana found all of those pointless. Hal, Barry, John even Victor made lines towards her. Batman had become some sort of guardian over her, Superman always treated her liked a friend.

"So are you excited for the trip?" Clark asked about the Justice League lunch in.

Diana smiled at him and nodded. "Bruce is flying everyone out to California! I'm excited!" She smiled but sighed as she saw Lois walking with Jimmy Olsen. Hand and hand. That was enraging to Clark, he gave her his heart, his worst fears and admitted a lot. All she did was say no to forever, and left.

Diana whispered in Clark's ear. "Don't look at Lois, she's just a stranger now, she didn't care about you, she doesn't deserve you..." She comforted holding his hand so he could squeeze. "Clark, please, don't shed a tear for her..." She whispered holding him closer caressing his cheeks to make him look at her. "Don't look, keep your eyes on me Clark..."

"Keep your eyes on me..."

* * *

**_There goes my hero_**  
**_Watch him as he goes_**  
**_There goes my hero_**  
**_He's ordinary_**

**_Kudos my hero leaving all the best_**  
**_You know my hero, the one that's on_**

* * *

One year today, one year after the last word they heard from Lois, one year since Diana started feeling strong emotions towards Clark. The world was brighter whenever they went to lunch. Or just said hi to each other.  
It was hard to realize that Clark had felt the same towards Diana. One year it took him.

Bruce was at home with Damian and the rest of the Batfamily and everyone was out except the two of them. Diana was spiffying up the place, putting up news clippings involving the league and smiling. Fond memories rushing through her mind, Diana loved being Wonderwoman she loved the hero work and saving lives. Clark could see how much Diana loved it, and he loved seeing her smile.

Courage, that was what he needed. He needed to man up, and kiss her. Tell her how he felt and start saying thank you for her looking after him. She smiled at the memory before being interrupted by Clark, giving his mission face.

"Diana," He stated strongly as he pulled her to him. Diana looked at him alarmed before they stamped their lips together as if they were all going to die. Diana who was now melted like a popsicle had her arms around Clark, her hips against his kissing.

Superman may be the world's hero, but his hero will always be his wonderwoman.


End file.
